


You KNOW

by Jeevey, Savageandwise



Series: Love in the Time of Corona [4]
Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeevey/pseuds/Jeevey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: More tweets and texts from our favourite brothers as the world starts to shift into Covid19 crisis-mode.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: Love in the Time of Corona [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747696
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	You KNOW

**Author's Note:**

> The continuation of out text and tweet timeline. Tweets are real, texts are ours.  
> We hope the format is easier to read!  
> Keep your eyes peeled for new fics in this series in the next weeks! 
> 
> As usual Savageandwise wrote all the Liam and Jeevey wrote all the Noel.
> 
> Please comment, we'll love you forever.

**Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_  
Amsterdam you was biblical c’mon you know LG x  
_01:13 • 8 Feb 20 Twitter for iPhone_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Remember the ferry? Not the getting nicked bit the other 1 you know luv from Amsterdam x  
_01:30 • Feb 8 20_

Text **NG** to **LG** :  
~~No~~  
_01:31 • Feb 8 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
You KNOW  
_01:35 • Feb 8 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
All your good songs are about me its just the truth  
_11:02 • Feb 9 20_

 **Noel Gallagher** _@noelgallagher_ :  
#Throwback to Noel's stripped back performance of 'Dead In The Water' when headlining last year's Isle Of Wight Festival. https://t.co/bQ4ar8Pol1  
_12:27 • Feb 9 20 Twitter for iPhone_

Text **NG** to **LG** :  
~~The label done that post, it was just a coincidence FUCK~~  
_12:32 • Feb 9 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
dont bother replying.i dont give a shit im doing marvellous tour going great.  
_05:03 • Feb 12 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
When in ROME x  
_15:46 • Feb 14 20 Twitter for iPhone_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Sending you love n light x  
_18:12 • Feb 14 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
ROME you were beyond BIBLICAL tnight I love and adore you your city is unbelievable beautiful magical stay young LG x  
_23:10 • Feb 15 20 Twitter for iPhone_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
SHOW LOVE ITS ALRIGHT LG x  
_08:37 • Feb 16 20 Twitter for iPhone_

Text **NG** to **LG** :  
~~Where do you get the fucking nerve to~~  
_10:39 • Feb 16 20_

 **Twitteruser1** _@twitteruser1_ :  
_@liamgallagher_ you just said show love its alright then come out with that 😂 you also use twitter to give loads of shit to your brother and his family! have a word with yourself man  
_9:00 • Feb 16 20 Twitter for Android_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
_@twitteruser1_ He gives it me and my family he wishes people die of aids his wife wishes me dead oh his little brother calls him a potato 🥔 poor little sod sit down you fucking snowflake  
_10:47 • Feb 16 20 Twitter for iPhone_

 **Noel Gallagher** _@noelgallagher_ :  
Nothing to see here dudes and dollies. Silence is still golden..and just in case you weren’t already aware someone still has a new single out. I believe it’s called “Once” which is the exact amount of times it should be played. It’s still available in all good record shops but mostly in the shit ones. Happy Sunday.  
_11:16 • 16 Feb 20 Twitter for iPhone_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
why dont you shut the fuck up then? Golden my arse. My arse is golden.  
_16:25 • Feb 16 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
you only get to do it ONCE you know.  
_16:34 • Feb 16 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Yes MILAN cmon you know LG x  
_16:05 • Feb 16, 2020 Twitter for iPhone_

 **Twitteruser2** _@twitteruser2_ :  
@liamgallagher U seen what your bro’s been saying  
_18:05 • Feb 16 20 Twitter for iPhone_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
_@twitteruser2_ Let me guess he loves me thinks im super fucking cool  
_18:06 • Feb 16 20 Twitter for iPhone_

 **Twitteruser3** _@twitteruser3_ :  
_@liamgallagher_ Tell the truth how much do you love your brother noel ?  
_19:07 • Feb 16 20 Twitter for Android_

**Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
_@twitteruser3_ Aw man with all my heart n soul  
_19:27 • Feb 16 20 Twitter for iPhone_

**Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Milan you were beyond biblical I gotta say your reaction to ONCE was the most powerful thing I’ve ever had on stage ever i properly shit my pants my mind is blown LG x  
_03:03 • Feb 17 20 Twitter for iPhone_

Missed call LG to NG  
_03:39 • Feb 17 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
would it kill you to fucking answer one time? Fucking once noel coz brothers should miss each other your a liar if you say you dont  
_22:17 • Feb 17 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Thankyou vienna you were biblical stay young LG x  
_23:21 • Feb 18 20 Twitter for iPhone_

Missed call **LG** to **NG**  
_23:45 • Feb 18 20_

Missed call **LG** to **NG**  
_00:02 • Feb 19 20_

Missed call **LG** to **NG**  
_00:31 • Feb 19 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Paris c’mon tu sais vive la France 🇫🇷 LG x  
_08:12 • Feb 21 20 Twitter for iPhone_

Text **LG** to **NG**  
Fucking Paris xxx  
_08:17 • Feb 21 20_

Text **NG** to **LG** :  
~~Listen~~  
_08:23 • Feb 21 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
dreamed of you. you to? you were the 1 moaning to bring the fucking house down but you put your hand over my mouth n told me to shut my flap  
_04:44 • Feb 22 20_

Text **NG** to **LG** :  
~~Jesus what a way to wake up~~  
_08:46 • Feb 22 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Home 🏠 thankyou to all who came out to see us on tour you were all fucking BIBLICAL until nxt time LG x  
_19:05 • Feb 23 20 Twitter for iPhone_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
I'm home safe n sound. In case you were worried  
_20:45 • Feb 23 20_

Text **NG** to **LG** :  
~~How was~~  
_23:52 • Feb 23 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Winter Wonderland rite?  
_10:17 • Feb 27 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
C’mon you snow LG x  
_10:20 • Feb 27 20 Twitter for iPhone_

 **Noel Gallagher** _@noelgallagher_ :  
So I’m rummaging down the back of the couch and found this f*cker!!  
🎧 👉 https://t.co/aWTTckEY3r

https://t.co/peWPkqkn08 "Come On Outside"  
_12:28 • Feb 28 20 Twitter for iPhone_

 **Twitteruser4** _@twitteruser4_ :  
_@liamgallagher_ It's from Dig Out Your Soul era. Apparently, Liam was meant to sing this but couldn't make it due to his wedding day.  
_18:45 • Feb 29 20 Twitter Web App_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
_@twitteruser4_ I sang on it it was recorded he knew it was half decent so kept it for himself as he was planning his solo career even back then alright inspecter fucking clueless  
_15:41 • Mar 1 20 Twitter for iPhone_

 **Twitteruser5** _@twitteruser5_ :  
Tweet unavailable

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
_@twitteruser5_ It’s better than his version he sounds like he’s stubbed his toe  
_15:46 • Mar 1 20 Twitter for iPhone_

Text **NG** to **LG** :  
~~You know what, never mind~~  
_21:04 • Mar 1 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
I dont have to tell you now would be a good time 2 bring back the band what with you know what n all the huge money offers what do u say or are you to busy having your nails done  
_14:07 • Mar 3 20_

 **Noel Gallagher** _@noelgallagher_ :  
So..just while I'm in between having my nails done and taking my regular elocution lessons I'd like to point out AGAIN that I'm not aware of any offer for any amount of money to reform the legendary rock'n'folk outfit Oasis.

I think someone has still someone else's tunes to promote so that's maybe what's causing the confusion. Although-sadly-it is true that there are almost 11 tickets left for my upcoming shows in MCR. Don't worry folks only 13 more years left now before I retire.  
_16:40 • Mar 3 20 Twitter for iPhone_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
RETIRE dont make me laff  
_17:02 • Mar 3 20_

Text **NG** to **LG**  
~~How about you fuck right off~~  
_17:08 • Mar 3 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
How we getting on brothers n sisters any you lot got the coronavirus hope your all well stay young LG x  
_23:55 • Mar 4 20 Twitter for iPhone_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
I think your sad thats what I think. Your a sad sad lonely man  
_19:03 • Mar 5 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
I’d rather be mad and happy than sane and sad as you were LFUKING x  
_19:19 • Mar 5 20 Twitter for iPhone_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
are you watching the news? Its mental  
_21:15 • Mar 5 20_

Missed call **LG** to **NG**  
_21:35 • Mar 5 20_

Missed call **LG** to **NG**  
_21:37 • Mar 5 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
just answer the phone once go on.  
_21:40 • Mar 5 20_

Missed call **LG** to **NG**  
_22:03 • Mar 5 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
I know your reading this. Call me back  
_22:20 • Mar 5 20_

Text **NG** to **LG** : ~~I~~  
_22:21 • Mar 5 20_

Missed call **LG** to **NG**  
_22:25 • Mar 5 20_

Missed call **LG** to **NG**  
_22:29 • Mar 5 20_

Missed call **LG** to **NG**  
_22:30 • Mar 5 20_

Missed call **LG** to **NG**  
_23:04 • Mar 5 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Call me back you cunt you twat you  
_23:28 • Mar 5 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
what if you die or I die and thats it you cant take it back i keep dreaming you dead and waking up and not remembering whats what like when you split in L.A. and no1 knew were you were and I dreamed ur plane crashed and you said im a moron cause if 1 of us died the other would kno.  
_00:16 • Mar 5 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
c'mon just txt back ur not dead  
_00:40 • Mar 5 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Coz if you died I couldnt deal  
_00:42 • Mar 5 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Coz I love you  
_00:43 • Mar 5 20_

Text **NG** to **LG** :  
I’m not dead.  
_00:46 • Mar 5 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
sorry about last night. A drop had been taken if you know what I mean. hope team NG is well x  
_06:30 • Mar 6 2020_

Text **NG** to **LG** :  
Be safe  
_10:21 • Mar 6, 2020_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
My middle name from now on is SPONTANEOUS x  
_18:46 • Mar 6 20 Twitter for iPhone_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
What’s happening  
_05:20 • Mar 12 20 Twitter for iPhone_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Seriously though all this corona talk is making me wanna get on it if truth be told I’m meant to be having a break from the almighty juice anyways as you were c’mon you know wash yer hands and scrub yer toes LG x  
_19:44 • Mar 12 20 Twitter for iPhone_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Drink through it  
_01:59 • Mar 14 20 Twitter for iPhone_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Bakewell tarts RULE c’mon you know LG x  
_12:58 • Mar 17 20 Twitter for iPhone_

 **Teenage Cancer Trust** _@TeenageCancer_ :  
Unfortunately our #teenagecancergigs at @RoyalAlbertHall won’t be going ahead. We will share more information about what this means for ticket buyers as soon as we can. Thank you all for you patience💙  
_14:05 • Mar 17 20 Twitter Web App_

Text **LG** to **NG**  
You must be gutted  
_16:21 • Mar 17 20_

 **Noel Gallagher** _@noelgallagher_ :  
Following the Teenage Cancer Trust's announcement of the postponement of the band's show at the Royal Albert Hall, and the cancellation of **Glastonbury 2020, Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds** are also announcing the postponement of the band's two warm up shows at the **Manchester O2 Arena** on March 24th and 25th. Please keep your tickets until info on the rescheduled shows can be announced.  
_19:04 • Mar 18 20 Twitter for iPhone_

Text **NG** to **LG** :  
~~Yeah. Thanks.~~  
_19:34 • Mar 18 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Me n Rkid have been self isolating for 10 years c’mon a couple of months ain’t fucking hurt LG x  
_20:40 • Mar 18 20 Twitter for iPhone_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Twinka for the beta and format suggestions.  
> Savageandwise loves you.


End file.
